Three heroes Two swords One destiny: Book 1: Dawn of evil
by Blades of Fate
Summary: Join Shadow, Shade, Blades and their team in their quest for justice. An ancient evil is rising on the forest planet. The three heroes will do anything to protect their city. But that isn't the whole story. Truths will be revealed, trust will be put to test and the line between the present and the past will be reduced to nothing. Rated T to be sure. This is my first fic.
1. Chapter 2: The nightmare begins

**Hello everyone! Time to begin with the story. This is the first chapter of my first fic so I expect you to help me improve my style with your reviews. Before we start there is something I want to tell you. I will try my best to update this story or add something new at least once a week, but I 'm sure that sometimes I won't be able to do so alright? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do NOT own hero factory it belongs to LEGO.  
**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **Update: I know it isn't so good in the beginning but it gets better later on. If you want any hero factory to appear PM me and I will make sure to put him/her in my story and guess what: I decided to start accepting OCs! Every OC will appear in at least one chapter but it is may even be a permanent addition to the story. If you want your OC to appear, send me a PM with his/hers bio. I can't wait to see them!**

Third person POV

It was another normal night in Tree City. Most of the citizens were in clubs or in their homes watching TV or playing games. But not all of them. If one looked at the rooftops they would see someone. A figure in black armor and red eyes with two horns at the sides of his head. The figure's size was a little above average and its sight seemed to be able to see right into your soul. If one was new to the city he would think it was a villain. Wrong. It was Shadow, the Black Lightning.

Shadow's POV

Great. Just great. I'm stuck patrolling the city while the others have one of their meetings (quite a strange way to tell me they will be watching movies). Well… it could have been worse. For example, I could be assigned to take care of Blades so that he doesn't blow anything up… again). It's not that I don't like protecting the city from criminals but tonight I have only arrested a gang that was robbing a citizen and a weird guy who called himself Firelord. Quite boring. I wonder what the others are doing.

Shade's POV

"Shade?" I turned around and I saw a muscular teenager in black and grey armor. He had the drawing of a fire on his left hand and ice was drawn on his right hand. He had to big horns at the sides of his head. He had a troubled look on his face so I instantly knew that he didn't bring good news. "What is it Overlord?". "I just checked our monitor. I picked up some strange energy readings from the east side.". "Oh god, criminals don't have any respect for me. Every time I have a day off something like that happens" Blade said (he was sitting upside-down on his seat). "Do you even know what respect means?" Overlord asked. "Yeah. It means to treat me like the king of this meaningless universe while I make you dance on a Waspix.". "That doesn't make any sense!" Overlord shouted. Blades was a professional when it came to angering my friend. "What? Of course it does! You see-".

I thought it would be a good idea to remind them of my presence and to stop Blades, before he could destroy our sanity. So I did what every woman in my position would have done. I gave both of then a nice punch. It was really effective as they immediately stopped and looked at me. "So what were you saying Overlord?" "Well I picked some weird energy signals. They are like Shadow's energy patterns but there is something weird about them" "What to do you mean?" "It like someone took Shadow's energy output and tripled it." "What?!" It was obvious that I was worried. "Should I tell Shadow to check it out?" "Fine. But tell him that if anything weird happens he must contact us." "All right."

Shadow's POV

I heard a beeping noise. Someone was calling me. I activated the transmission device and I heard Overlord's voice. "Hey man. I picked up some strange energy patterns at the east side. Could you check it out? Also, if anything strange happens contact us immediately." "Roger". Finally some action. I rushed to the site. When I arrived I saw something that send chills down my spine. There was only one person there. It was a male. He was looking towards me. His eyes were like two red fires. He was wearing a black cloak with blue marks on it and he wielded a black sword. The whole area felt like it was completely devoid of life. Then the figure spoke. It told one word in a deep demonic voice. " **Soul.** " "What? Who are you?" " **The world will share our pain** ". Could he even hear me? I then remembered what Overlord has told me earlier and activated my alarm signal. Then the figure attacked.

Overlord's POV

The computers screen turned red. Shadow was sending an alarm signal. "Shade!" "What is it?" "Shadow is in trouble!" "… I'm on it." I turned to Blades but he was asleep (I once tried to wake him up. I spent five weeks in the hospital with bruises covering my whole body). So it was just Shade. I had to make sure Blades didn't kill anyone while sleeping.

Shade's POV

I rushed to Shadow's last known location. As soon as I arrived, I noticed that the street was destroyed and that someone or something was sent flying through a wall. Every building around me had damage that only someone with tremendous strength could have caused. And in the middle of this whole mess I saw Shadow lying unconscious in the middle of a large crater. For an instant I thought I saw a figure above him but it vanished the next second. But this wasn't my main concern. I had to help my friend.

 **And this concludes the chapter. Who was this mysterious figure? Why did it attack Shadow? What time is it? Why am I asking so many meaningless questions? Stay tuned for the next chapter in less than a week.**

Shadow: Why am I injured from the first chapter?

BoF: It is important for the plot.

Shadow: Yeah right...


	2. Chapter 3: Despair

Chapter 2: Despair

 **Before I continue the story I want to thank everyone who read it. You guys give me another reason to write. Thank you. I think that later on I will have a contest, but I must think of a prize that shows my appreciation. If you have any ideas include them in your review. As usual read, review, follow and… ENJOY THE CHAPTER. WARNING: italics express a character's thought. Also, I do not own Hero Factory. It belongs to LEGO.**

Shadow's POV:

 _Where am I? Everything is black. I can't see a thing. What has happened? I remember that this thing attacked me and then… nothing. I feel like I 'm weightless. Okay, that's weird. I think I hear a voice. It is calling my name but it seems to be coming from far away. I want to respond, but I 'm so tired. Well, I will get some rest and then I will try to respond again._

Shade's POV:

"Hold on Shadow. We are almost there." I knew he couldn't hear me, but I wanted to make him feel better, to let him know I wanted to help. I heard Overlord telling him to bring Shadow in the med-bay. I left him there and then sat down to get a quick rest. Carrying Shadow was really exhausting. I tried to calm myself down, but something was making me feel that what my friend had experienced wasn't an ordinary battle. The power that destroyed those buildings was far greater than anything we have experienced so far. What has happened back there? Who was Shadow's enemy? Did I really see someone above him or did my eyes deceive me? I had so many questions and only Shadow could answer them.

Two days later

Shades POV:

 _It has been two days since Shadow's injury and he hasn't shown any signs of recovery yet. In fact his condition seems to get worse every moment. This morning he had no vital signs for about three minutes and since then his core hardly functions. I try to keep my hopes up, but I just can't shake off the feeling that my friend is a goner. Even Blades is getting worried about Shadow's condition. I can only hope that Overlord's is as effective as he claims._

Overlord's POV:

 _Things don't look good for Shadow. None of my healing methods seems to have any effect. But that would mean that he-_

*WARNING: OFF CHARTS ENERGY OUTPUT NEAR OUR LOCATION*

" That 's not good. Let 's see…" _As soon as I saw the reason of the alarm I really felt I was going to faint. The readings were the same as those I saw two days ago. They belonged to the thing that nearly killed Shadow. What is it doing here? I have to warn the others immediately!_

I stood there for a second, thinking about our situation. Shadow is the fastest person I have ever met and he packs quite a punch (actually, I don't think he has ever used a weapon). If this thing is so fast that it managed to hit him multiple times (or at least that is what I managed to understand from Shade's mumbles) and strong enough to damage him so much then our hopes of victory are about 37%. That's not what I call an easy victory. But I guess it came here to finish what it started and I, no, we are not going to let this happen.

Shade's POV

I was in the great room (you know… the room with the TV, the fridge and everything else a proper hero needs) with Blades, when Overlord burst in. He was genuinely freaked out and angry at the same time. "Guys! Those strange readings appeared again! They are outside the building! Whatever hurt Shadow is back!". _All right. It's about time that monster paid the price of its actions."_ Getready and prepare your weapons. It's payback time!" "Why are you so angry? When I was nearly cut in half you just started laughing but now you want vengeance. Oh God! Could it be that you… like Shadow (insert typical dramatic pause)? Blades asked faking surprise.

One quick beat-up later

"Could you tell this again? I didn't hear you the first time." "Tell what again?" Blades asked. "Exactly. I will be waiting for you at the entrance."

Overlord's POV

"So do you think she was blushing or that she was just mad at you?" "I dunno, maybe both? Oh I got it! Let's ask her!". _Well, I think I learned something today: Blades is WAY more insane than I thought._

Shade's POV

It's official: Blades is a man with intelligence equal to that of dust. I just can't understand if he says those things on purpose or because he is an idiot. Well, it doesn't matter. My father had taught me one important thing: when you don't like someone… punch him hard! Now that 's what I call real wisdom.

It took them some time but they were ready before I had to drag them out myself. We exited our HQ and we saw the man who would be our most dangerous enemy. His eyes were like two red fires, two endless pits of pure rage. His cloak didn't allow us to see his face. However those blue marks he had… they seemed to be familiar. He held a pitch-black sword… _Wait a second I know that blade. I have read about it in history books. It 's called "Despair". According to the legend it was forged in ancient times by the master of the Dark Realm. It draws It 's power from hatred and, the way I see it, this guy is an infinite power source._

"Who are you?" I shouted. "…" "Don't pretend you are not listening! Answer me!" " **Your doom.** " "Why are you here? What do you want?" Overlord asked. " **Your end will bring a new beginning. We will be free, and the world will pay for causing us to suffer.** " "What makes you think we will allow that?" I asked. " **What makes you think you can stop me?** ". I only saw him slightly moving his hand and then I heard my friends screaming. I turned around and saw them on the ground moaning in pain. "What did you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, for at the very moment I face him again he was right in front of me and his blade was aiming right for my core. " **Pathetic. Killing you three might as well improve this filthy universe"**.

Third person POV

Back at the med-bay Shadow's eyes suddenly opened. But they weren't normal. They had turned into two red fires.

 **So we have a cliffhanger huh? I will leave you there now because I am an evil mastermind MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAcoughcoughcough! I must improve my evil laughter. Anyways, weird things are happening and on top of this mess I keep uploading chapters daily. What is wrong with me? HEEEEEEELP… Just kidding. So I am eagerly waiting for your reviews on this chapter. See you next time guys.**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Showdown

 **Well, well… it looks like I posted another chapter huh? So there is one major question? What kind of story is this anyway? It could be adventure, friendship, mystery, romance (I am talking to you reader. We both know what you thought about a certain scene in the last chapter, I 'm not an idiot you know?) Anyways, prepare for the first battle scene in this fic. By the way, at some points of the story from now on you might see that I have some music themes for you to open on a new tab. As always, read and review. I do NOT own hero factory it belongs to LEGO (bet you didn't expect it).**

Shadow's POV

" _Ugh! It's really boring in there. At least it 's quiet. I wonder what is this place? I haven't seen anyone yet but-"._ A light suddenly appeared before me. I could heard a strange noise. Someone was talking: " **What makes you think you can stop me?** " _"That voice! It can't be!"_. I heard two screams. _"Wait a second. I know these voices. No. Overlord! Blades!"_. The voice spoke again: " **Pathetic. Killing you-** ". At this point I stopped listening. _"He will destroy all of them. No. I won't let that happen! I won't fail my team, my friends! NEVER AGAIN!"_

I opened my eyes. I could feel a kind of power I've never experienced before surging through my whole body. Yet it seemed familiar. But this wasn't my concern. I started running towards the exit.

Shade's POV

 _"_ _So that 's what the end feels like. I feel really calm. Strange… I always believed that I would panic, or at least fight back. But it 's impossible to summon my blades with his just a few inches away from me"._ " **So, shall we proceed? Let the eternal sleep take you. You can now rest… FOREVER** ". What happened next wasn't what I expected. I heard swords clashing, but I only saw the mysterious figure being pushed back. Then someone appeared next to me. He was wearing a cloak similar to the man that attacked us but the symbols were a mix of orange and red. His eyes were two bright red fires and he was wielding two swords similar to the one our attacker was wielding. However, the newcomer's swords were red in the middle. At first I thought he was the figure's teammate but then I saw that this one seemed familiar. _"Wait a second. Is that… Shadow?"_

Shadow's (?) POV

I was right it was him. His name flashed in my mind, as if I have heard it again at some point "What do you want… Oblivion?" " **Well, well. See who finally woke up. And what a surprise you actually do remember me. But do you remember my mission? Do you remember your purpose? Or you believe that ignoring it will make me forget it? Who are you really Shadow? Answer this question and you will instantly know what I seek** ". I froze. _"Does he know? No it 's impossible. I am no longer a puppet. I stopped being part of this plan decades ago. Who is he? I have never met him before. But I didn't come here for chit-chat."_ "I have better idea. I saw that you were eager to "escort" my friends to their doom. Why don't you try it out first?!"

I charged at him with a furry of slashes but he dodged and parried most of them. He countered with a powerful blow that sent me flying. The fool… he thought that this would stop me? _I will make him pay for hurting my friends!_ Before I could approach him to attack he appeared before me and started slashing, forcing me to defend. He was fast, as fast as I am. But I knew I was going to win. He wouldn't lay a hand on my friends. I hit him with a powerful slash that would shatter metal, but it didn't appear to damage him at all. "Shade! Get those two inside now!" "But I can't leave you alone against this-" "Just do it already!" I shouted. I watched her taking my wounded allies to the HQ. Then I turned around. "Show yourself!". " **So you put their pitiful existence above yours? You are soft.** " "What do you want?" " **Isn't it obvious? To set you free. Even if that means damaging you in the process... master.** " "What?!" " **You can run but you can't hide Shadow. I am taking you back right now. Then we will destroy this city together, like the old times.** " "…No." " **You think those empty "heroes" care for you? If they knew who you are they would instantly turn against you.** " "I am not that thing anymore. And tell this to your new master…" I suddenly rushed at him and prepared myself for what I was about to do. " _Erebus blade._ "

Shade's POV

I had just taken Overlord and Blades (who was mumbling something about eating walls and other crazy stuff), when I heard I loud noise and a scream " _No…"_. I rushed to the window and looked outside. What I saw shocked me.

 **Open halo can't hold us on a new tab**

Shadow's (?) POV

 _"_ _Alright… this is it. I put all my energy into this attack. I can't waste it. There is too much at stake here for me to fail again."_ I charged my blades with dark energy and attacked. I slashed faster than ever. I would force him to retreat. I would force him to leave me alone! I sensed my anger growing as he dodged one of my attacks and countered with one of his own. It hurt a lot. But there was no room for pain in my head. I had to win. Defeat was no option. So I continued attacking and so did he. None of us was willing to leave. I put all of my strength into a single blow and I managed to send him flying into a nearby tree. I had proven myself superior… or so I thought.

I suddenly felt more pain than I have ever experienced before. I fell to the ground. _"At least I beat him. Wait a second. No! It can't be!"_ He was standing in front of me, without a single scratch on him. " **That was quite strong attack… for a weakling. You are not even at 20% of your true strength. Pathetic…** " " _No. He mustn't get inside. No. No. No. NO!_ " "STAY AWAY FROM THEM" I yelled as I made an effort to stand back up. " **So you still have some fight in you huh? Maybe there is still a hope for you. Maybe you need a little… nudge** " He raised his sword towards my direction " **Awaken** ". A ray of purple and red light was shot from the sword. It went right through me and then everything turned black.

Shade's POV

 _"_ _That reckless idiot! I told him not to try fighting him alone!"_ I rushed outside and face my enemy. He chuckled and said: " **So that's the best your team has to offer? Two weaklings, a broken weapon and you, an undertrained apprentice. You aren't even worth fighting after all.** " "What did you do to him?" " **Why, I did him a favor and awakened his sleeping memories. The ones he wanted to forget the most.** " "What do you mean?" " **Soon he will awaken. But not as Shadow, the black lightning. Shadow, the remnant will be reborn!** " "What are you talking about?" " **You will find out soon. In less than three day from now you will be begging your friend to show you mercy. And then The whole universe shall feel our rage!** " "Shadow would never do that!" " **Ha! So that's what you believe, huh? Oh, look. It seems that his memories are coming back into place.** "

He suddenly disappeared, leaving me totally puzzled. I turned around looked at Shadow. He was mumbling something. I tried as hard as I could, but I wasn't able to understand anything he said. _"What are you hiding from us Shadow?"_

 **So, another chapter has ended. I believe that you are as puzzled as Shade. And before I receive any questions on that matter: NO! Oblivion was NOT talking about something pointless that I added to make you read the story (well, at least partly). Actually what he meant is… WHAT AM I DOING? I was about to reveal a significant part of the plot (it might be shocking but this story actually has plot). I am eagerly waiting for your reviews. Also, I am going to publish a new story or a one-shot really soon. Maybe I will write a prologue… maybe. See you next time guys (meaning in one week or less).**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Memories that hurt

 **Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter. Before we get to the story I want to tell you something. I will start publishing a special edition that will include info on every OC I have created in this story. You will be able to find a character's description, powers and weapon of choice there. Consider this a database. I will probably begin this week. So, last time I left you at a cliffhanger like the evil mastermind I am. This chapter will cover some blank points of the story and answer some of your questions (and then it will create more!). This might go on for another chapter or two. So read, review and follow. I do NOT own Hero Factory. It belongs to LEGO.**

Shade's POV

"He has been unconscious for hours." Overlord said. "Yeah, I know… I wonder what he meant though." "Who?" "Oblivion. He said that Shadow's memories will awaken. Then he told something about a remnant." "You know I think there is something we might be able to do. You see, my mother once told me that if you combine-"

 _One endless speech about science and stuff like that later_

"-then we might be able to enter his mind and see for ourselves what's going on." "I didn't understand anything. So can you build this mind-linker?" "Actually the one my mother used to use is still functional. Wait here for a moment." Overlord turned around and run to the depths of his lab. I heard some crashing noises and something along the lines of "What the hell is Blades' thunder blade doing in here?". After a few minutes he returned holding something that looked like a helmet. He gave it to me and then put another one on Shadow's head. "I will stay here. If anything goes wrong I am taking you out of there sis." "Alright! Let's… What did you just call me?" "Uh… Computer, initiate the linking process!" "You are so dead when I am done with this." I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in a dark, featureless room. After some search I found a door. I opened it and entered a room filled with glowing spheres. I started walking when I saw a sphere with a peculiar purple aura. I approached it to take a better look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned around and saw a being similar to Shadow. However, he had two medium-sized blades on his wrists. They looked like a part of his armor. "Who are you?" "I am a part of this mind. You seem familiar. Oh, now I remember! You must be Shade!" "That's me." "What are you doing here" I quickly explained the situation to him. After I finished he looked genuinely shocked. "Oh, no! This must not happen!" "What are these spheres?" "Memories." "And why is this one so dangerous?" "It isn't. However, it contains you friend's darkest memories." "So this is what causes the problem?" "Yes." "Alright then!" I touched the sphere before he could stop me. It was a big mistake…

Open Best dramatic music ever on a new tab

I felt like my whole body was destroyed and then the pieces were put back together. I opened my eyes to find out where I was. The scenery has changed. I was in front of a huge crater. _"What could have done this?"_. In the distance I could see a village on fire. _"There must have been a battle."_ Suddenly I sensed a huge amount of energy amassing in the crater. Something like a little black hole was created. Then a body started forming. _"Wait a second. Is that Shadow?"_ It was indeed my friend. He looked around obviously confused. Then he collapsed, shaking violently. Something was happening to him. His eyes opened. They were two red fires.

I was transported to another place, at another time. I saw Shadow with another girl. They were crouching behind a wall to protect themselves from enemy fire. I went closer to hear what they were saying. "So now what?" the girl asked "Well, we are cornered and they have some new kind of weapon that can kill us with one shot" "Great." "Maybe if I distracted them you could leave and then-" "Are you telling me to leave you behind?" "I have a chance to survive their attack." "You are my teammate Shadow. I am not leaving you alone." "I suppose there is no way to make you leave right?" "Exactly." "In that case… let's show them what they get for messing with us." "Here we go!"

After that all I could see was chaos. Shadow and Electra were fighting against an enemy that he remembered as "Dark soldiers". Shadow was using the same sword he used against Oblivion, while Electra's weapon was an electric whip. They kept on fighting, slashing and dodging attacks for some minutes. Then it happened. A soldier with size greater than the others, probably a commander, took out a strange sword with some mysterious runes engraved on it. He charged against the duo with a great roar. They both turned at the same time. When they saw the attack coming they tried to block it. However the blade phased through their weapon hitting both of them. They were sent flying and hit a wall, which then collapsed, creating a smoke cloud. Suddenly, all the debris was thrown away by a great energy surge. I tried to see what has happened but the smoke was too thick. When it finally cleared I saw Shadow looking at something: Electra's broken whip. He had barely survived the attack, his friend wasn't so lucky. " **What now, outcast? Your shield is gone. Surrender to the Darkmaster or-"** He didn't get to finish his sentence. He just erupted in a burst of darkness. " **Or what?** " I turned to see that the person who spoke was Shadow. But something was wrong. He was wearing Oblivion's cloak while using both his swords. He turned to the rest of the dark army. " **Who's next?** " All of them charged at him hoping to use their numbers to their advantage. " **You will pay…** " he said before he started charging his blades with energy. Then he disappeared for a moment to reappear behind three dark soldier, who just vanished the same way their commander did. " **None of you shall leave this place.** " He said before attacking.

Open KPM music prodigal returns by Divinum music on a new tab

I was shocked. That… being was Shadow. We have been in the same team for years but I never saw him irritated. Now I know how lucky I have been. He was destroying the whole squad all by himself. He didn't take even one hit. He moved faster than ever, as if his rage was maximizing his abilities. I just couldn't believe it. He was always against acting without careful planning. But there he was, fighting alone against dozens of enemies. The only thing that indicated how he felt was the look o his eyes. They were two red fires.

The scenery changed again. I was on a crossroad. It was nighttime. It was quite rainy. _"That's weird. The general land pattern doesn't match anything I've ever seen."_ As if being on an unknown planet wasn't enough, there were thousands of swords, broken armor parts and other pieces of battle gear tossed everywhere. "I was afraid you might not show up." I turned to the source of the voice. I saw a figure. It seemed that, for some reason, there was some kind of block that prevented me from seeing the stranger clearly. "Let's get this over with…" This voice belonged to Shadow. "So you think you can defeat me so easily? You are weak, Shadow. You can't even protect your own team, yet you think you can beat me in combat?" "Don't you dare talk about this or-" "Oh come on. It has been five years since she died. It can't hurt so much. There are others who see beyond your emotionless face. Oh right. She was the only one right?" "Stop it!" I could sense Shadow's irritation. "Well, it's not my fault. You had a second chance, but you failed… again." " **That's eno** ugh! You or **dered that a** ttack! I **t is all because** **o** f you and your non **sense. I will** crush y **ou!** " "See? You can't control yourself. You are becoming what you hate the most. Your defeat is inevitable. Why do you insist on resisting? Join me. Then we can fix this world. Everyone will obey our rules!" " **Nev** er!" "There is no other option, Shadow." " **You thi** nk? How a **bout I** prove y **ou wron** g?" Shadow summoned one of his blades. " **This is fo** r everyone wh **o lost the** ir lives be **cause of y** ou!" Some runes appeared on the blade and then… nothing. The memory ended.

Everything turned into a white room. _"Where am I?"_ "You're early. I expected it would take more time to go through those memories." "Shadow? Is that you?" He suddenly materialized in front of me startling me. "What is this place, Shadow? What are you doing here? Why am I here?" "Welcome to the nonexistent room, Shade, the place that exists out of reality."

 **I finally finished another chapter of my first fic. It has been just a few weeks since the day I decided to start writing, yet here I am, publishing the fourth chapter of my story. I will try my best to finish the next chapter soon. Thanks for supporting me everyone. When I see that someone is actually reading what I write makes me want to write more. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Truths

 **Well, it's been a while huh? I will keep writing this story now. I was stuck with the plot. I know how the story will unfold but there was a problem at a very important twist so I had to take a short brake (also I was sick). Enjoy! I do NOT own hero factory, it belongs to LEGO** **(as if you didn't know).**

Shade's POV

"Welcome to the nonexistent room, Shade." Shadow told me. I took a better look at my surroundings and I saw that the room wasn't completely empty. There was a small table, two armchairs and… a trapdoor? "Why am I here? What are you doing here, Shadow?" "You are here because you entered my mind. As for me… this is my home now." "What!? You are planning to stay here?" "My plans mean nothing. I should have seen this coming. Well, I suppose that failure really is a part of being me… It doesn't matter anymore" "Could you become a little more understandable?" "I lost. I have been fighting him since the very beginning and I lost." "Are you referring to that Oblivion guy?" "No… I am talking about his master, the instigator of my misery." "Who is he?" "He is known as the Darkmaster." _"Seriously now? Why does every villain need an intimidating name? It is getting really boring."_ "His name isn't the only intimidating thing about him." Shadow said. "How did you-" "You are inside my mind, Shade… and it is about time you left." "So you will stay here? You will let him defeat you?" "He has already won. He has been victorious for twenty years. I just refused to accept it…" I couldn't believe it. He was giving up! Out of everyone I know, he was the least expected to do so. "Fine! Stay here then! Sink in your misery, knowing that you abandoned your team! If you want to be defeated then so be it! But we will keep fighting!" I don't know why I started shouting all of a sudden. Maybe I was just mad at him for giving up. What I know, though, is that I was about to regret it…

Shadow's POV

The moment she said that I abandoned my team I stopped listening. These four words echoed in my mind. That was the first time I lost control, since I gave up my true form. I could feel it. My anger was rising. I was about to change again. But I didn't try to stop it. I was welcoming it. Shade thought I was behaving like a coward. So I decided to show her the true reason that made me to stop fighting. I was about to reveal my biggest secret through the only way I knew: combat.

Shade's POV

I was about to call Overlord to take me out of there but then I felt a dark aura surrounding me. It felt like the temperature dropped by ten degrees. Then I heard Shadow laughing, not his usual laughter, but one that made me wonder if he was laughing or screaming. "So, y **ou th** ink tha **t I want t** o stop f **ighting be** cause I am a **coward, Shade? HAH** AHAHA **HAHAAA!** Let m **e show you th** e true rea **son!"** That was the last thing he said before his aura covered his whole body. When the transformation stopped I was shocked to see none other than Oblivion.

"Oblivion! He is a part of you!?" **"Oblivion… he is nothing compared to me. He is a puppet that replicates my power. Don't you dare call me like that again! I am Shadow. Shadow the Remnant!"** "Oblivion is a replica of you? What are you really Shadow?" **"I suppose that you didn't pay attention to the first memory. I am nothing but a remnant, an empty shell that was filled with the memories of a dead man."** "What!?" **"Shocking isn't it? I was created to be the legacy of a warrior, to protect the world. But news of my origin spread. All people saw in me was an abomination of nature, something that was never meant to be. I was always there for the world, but when I was in need… I WAS ERASED FROM HISTORY! No one remembered me anymore. Everyday their fear for me became greater and so did my hatred. But you know what? This hatred became the source of my strength. And it is way past time you learnt what true power is, what true pain feels like!** As he mouthed those words he summoned his blades and rushed against me.

(Open Two steps from hell: strength of a thousand men ( EXTENDED Remix by Kiko10061980 )

The battle was fierce, my most difficult one. He kept attacking and I kept dodging. His attacks were slower but way stronger than usual, yet he showed no signs of fatigue… or mercy. He kept talking as he was attacking. **"The funny thing is that someone actually saw what I really was… Electra. At the beginning she was another "hero" that tried to capture me."** I stepped aside a second before his sword hit the place I was standing. **"But when she saw me fighting against a squad of dark soldiers she tried talking instead of fighting. At the beginning I suspected a trick and ran away."** He unleashed a spinning attack that could cut steel in pieces as if it was paper **"But it was destined that our paths would cross again. Since the warrior's soul was inside me, I couldn't leave the people unguarded from the dark forces. So, during the brain attack, she saw me battling against the abominations."** "What are you talking about? I have seen footage from back then and you were not there!" **"HA! That's what people believe. Do you think that the monsters the heroes battled against were created with their weakness? I found a way into the lab and changed their body structure. Apparently, Electra had the same idea. That day I gained a new ally, a friend…"** For a moment he looked calm and… sad, but the very next second his face once again only revealed his fury. **"But she was taken from me, from the world. She fell defending the innocent. And what did she earn? She is known as a traitor, a monster's underling. She is known as Thunder the Destroyer!"** At that moment I thought that my core stopped functioning. "Your partner was Thunder!?" **"Do you see now? That is why I never approached hero factory. I hate them! I hate them all! After I am done with you they are next! They will burn! They will die the same way she did: in pain!"** "Shadow, that's not you! You are better than that! Fight it!" **"That's what you think Shade? Then I choose… to welcome it!"** He charged his swords with energy and attacked. I took the chance to summon mine did the same thing. We clashed in the middle of the room and the sound of our blades echoed through the whole place.

 **"** **Foolish girl… you still believe that you can beat me? There was no chance from the very beginning. Why do you keep fighting?"** "Because you have once told me that we only loose when we give up. If we keep fighting for what we believe in then we just can't be defeated, for we will keep trying until we succeed. I believe that deep inside you are still the same and that's why I will never lose!" **"Hmm… emotion… I used to believe that it is important to feel. But now I know that it only makes me weak. It is a needles part of ourselves that we need to destroy to achieve perfection."** That's the last thing he said before summoning ten blades that kept hovering around him. **"Impressive isn't it? It is one of my strongest moves. You should feel honored to be defeated by it. Dark sword rain… ATTACK!"** All of a sudden every single sword started flying towards me in great speed making a spinning move. I blocked four or five of them, but the rest hit me. I felt like I was being torn apart. _"Sorry Shadow.I… lost."_

(Open two steps from hell: protectors of earth on a new tab)

Shadow's POV

There she was, lying on the ground… defeated. **"So… are you going to keep fighting or not?"** I heard her mumbling something, but it was not clear. I went closer and lifted her. **"What did you say?"** "Do you think that she would keep being your partner, if she saw what you are doing right now?" **_"She dares speak for my deceased partner?"_** **"Why you little… Graaah!"** I threw her at the other side of the room and watched as she collided with the wall. **"Don't you dare mention her ever again!"** "So that she is forgotten? Is that what you seek? Shadow, listen to yourself. That is not you." **"You know nothing about me!"** "Well I know that you like running, that you can get quite childish when it comes to pranks and that you deeply care for your team. Am I right?" **_"She is… smiling. She took all that beating and she still cares. Maybe… no. I can't stay, not anymore. But why? Why does she care for me? I almost destroyed her… What am I doing!? Why… why did I attack her? What's happening to me?"_** **"Shade… I… I have a question. Why do you still care for me?"** "Isn't it obvious? You would always make sure that the others and I are safe. We know that under your indifferent exterior you are a caring person. You knew that Oblivion was far stronger than you, but you fought him to defend us. Why would I not care?" **"I see… you... you would never destroy me."** "Not even if you begged me to do so!" **"… Please get out. As soon as you wake up come and find me. I will be at the valley outside the city."** "I will be there."

Shade's POV:

I woke up to see Overlord with a worried look on his eyes above me. "What are you looking at, Overlord?" "You have been screaming in pain for some time now." "What do you mean?" "A few minutes ago you started calling Shadow's name and you even summoned your blades." "Oh, right…" "What has happened in there, Shade?" "Wait, where is Shadow?" "He just left." "Thanks." I said before I ran away. I ran towards the valley as fast as I could. As soon as I arrived I saw a lone figure staring at me: Shadow. "You came…" he said with a slight smile. "I like to keep my promises." "Heh. I know…" "Why did you ask me to come here?" "I was never good with talking and what I want to say is… hard for me." "And what would that be?" "I knew all along that we would have this conversation at some point, just the two of us. Maybe you will be able to pass my word to the others." "Shadow, what are you trying to tell me?" I already knew, by the look on his face. "It is one simple phrase that will once again shatter my world, Shade: Goodbye, my friend." _"What!? He is leaving? It must be because of what happened inside his mind. Damn it, Shadow! Stop blaming yourself for every single misfortune in your life."_

Shadow's POV

"So, that's it, huh?" Shade asked me. It was clear that she felt confused and… hurt? _"I am doing them a favor. I can't stay with them. It would put them in grave danger"_ "Yeah… I think so. Well… goodbye, Shade." I turned around and opened a portal. I was ready to step in when she grabbed my hand. "Shade, don't make this harder than it is…" "Then don't leave. Stay with us. We will help you. We are a team remember?" "… I am no hero, Shade. I was created for revenge, to avenge the warrior's destruction." "You don't have to do this alone." "My quest has caused enough death and destruction. I will continue alone. It's for the best." "… You don't want to go, right." "What I want doesn't matter…" "I don't think so. Do you remember what you told me the day we met." "…"

Flashback (four years ago)

 _"_ _Well, things are about to get interesting. Two dozens of dark soldiers, equipped with energy blasters. Hmph. Time to show them some true skill."_ I exited my hiding place and appeared before them. "Hello boys. I see you came to capture me. And you brought some blasters with you. What an unfair fight. I mean-" I ran towards one and punched him straight to the face, then I returned to my position. "-I am exhausted. It took me a whole quarter of a second to do that. I hope you won't mind if I summon my swords." They didn't answer. They simply attacked. "And here they come. Let's get this over with." I didn't bother to do anything impressive. I just rushed at them and knocked them out in three seconds. "See I told you I was tired." I heard a noise and turned around to see a hero. "Natalie. Still trying to capture me?" She didn't say anything at first. I suppose she was a bit shocked by my speed. It happens sometimes. Then she spoke. "Are you blind old man? I look nothing like her. The name's Shade. I am the daughter of Darkgun and Leafa." "First of all, we are about the same age… Wait a second. You are their daughter? Hahahaha! I must have been away for some time now. The last time I saw the two maniacs they weren't even engaged. And now they have a daughter. So your name is Shade huh? So they really did name their child after me." "… Are you crazy? If you were a family friend then I would know you." "Oh, that's right. My name is Shadow." "You are Shadow? Then you must be double my age!" "Oh really? What if I told you that when I met your parents I was a year old?" "What? Impossible! Dad always talks about what an experienced fighter you are when he refers to you." "I have my ways to gain battle experience… So I suppose that your parents leave in the nearby city, right?" "Well… yeah." "Good. Tell them I said hi, alright?" "Fine." "See you around Shade."

I saw her again some days later. I was in the valley near the city, doing some training exercises, using boulders as training dummies. I heard some voices and changed into a shadow to hide. _"I can't be seen around here. I need some time to rest before I leave."_ What I saw was Shade and a boy around her age, walking towards my direction. _"Oh, it's Shade and a friend. No need to keep hiding."_ I changed into my original form and continued exercising. After ten seconds I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, who are you?" I turned around to come face to face with none other than Overlord. _"Great! Now I have to deal with him. Except if…"_ "Would you mind to step aside? You are interrupting my training?" "What training? You just appeared here." _"Oh, for the love of… Why is it so hard to find a quite place?"_ "See those smashed boulders?" "Yeah." "They were my targets." "You are using boulders to train? Seriously? Ever heard of holo-training?" "… Shade, please take your friend your friend away from me before I break him…" I said, turning to Shade. "Right… Overlord, you heard him. Get away from him." Overlord seemed very confused that Shade did as I said. "Shade, are you ok?" "I 'm fine Overlord." "Are you sure? It's the first time that someone gives you an order and you don't give him a beating." "You know him too Overlord. He is Shadow." "What!? No way. Can't you see? He is clearly an evil demon that tries to control our minds!" We stood in silence for a second. "Is he always acting like a completely mindless fool?" I asked Shade. "Only when he thinks we are threatened." I sighed before I changed into my shadow form to find a quite place to train.

Two days after that event, I met Shade for the third time. I was sitting on a building's roof, watching the city. "Heh. I guess their ignorance makes them happy…" "I don't think that ignorance can make anyone happy." I slightly turned my head and saw Shade standing behind me. "Hey. How is it going?" "How often do you spend your time talking to yourself?" "It's not like I have anyone to talk to." "You have a point there." She sat next to me and for some minutes we said nothing. "You aren't much of a fighter, are you?" "Was it so obvious?" "Well, the last time your father behaved like that friend of yours, I had to spend a whole week repairing his armor." "That doesn't sound so bad…" "And his skeleton…" "Now I know for sure that you've met my parents" Shade said, giggling. After some moments of silence she spoke again. "What about you. Why do you fight?" "That's a good question. Do you see all the citizens? They live their quite lives, not knowing that in the eyes of the enemy they are mere slaves. This is a burden that people like me have to bear…" "So, you consider yourself a hero?" "I am many things, but not a hero." "Then why do you fight?" "Because that's what my core commands me to do. It's what I want. I can't change that. And I don't want to. From personal experience, I can tell you that life is short. To enjoy it to its full extent, you have to fulfill your dreams and achieve your goals. Mine is the cease of destructions and pain. What is your goal, Shade?"

End of Flashback

"Do you remember, Shadow? You told me to do what my core commands me to. If you truly wish to go then so be it. I won't try to stop you." _"Damn it Shade! You just had to make things worse for me!"_ "Think about it this way. They will try to get to you through us anyway. If you stay we have more chances to defeat them." _"That's… a good point."_ I turned to her and sighed "Why do you always have to make things harder for me?" "You are my friend. Since you are about to do something stupid I have to make things hard for you." _"Heh. I hope she will never change."_ "Shade… If I stay, that would mean the beginning of our biggest ordeal. Are you sure?" "More than ever." "…You know what? I might never be remembered as a hero, but knowing that I will be remembered as a friend makes me feel much happier." "With all four of us united, Oblivion and that Darkmaster guy don't stand a chance." _"I hope you are right Shade."_

On an unknown location:

Third person POV:

Oblivion stepped into a big throne room. The only sources of light were his eyes and four torches. Other than that the room was completely dark. He walked toward the throne at the far end of the room, where a mysterious figure was sitting on a throne. **"My lord, the attack was successful. Shadow's mind and soul are once again poisoned with darkness. There will be signs of the corruption soon enough."** When the figure talked, its deep voice that seemed to come from the underworld echoed through the whole room. **"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan." "My lord, there is something else though. The traitor decided to stay with those weaklings instead of coming after us." "Oh don't worry about them. They will be taken care of. Now go." "Yes, my master." "Oblivion. One more thing. If not the others, make sure that Darkgun's daughter is eradicated. She is the closest one to Shadow and her traitorous father must learn to never defy us." "As you wish master."** As Oblivion walked out of the room, the mysterious figure pressed a button on the throne and stood up. A secret door opened and the figure walked in. He entered a poorly lit corridor at the end of which was a wooden door. He opened the door and entered a white room with a cage in it. **"It seems that Shadow is still alive. I believe that I should prepare you to face him. It is about time you show him the power of your hatred. Are you ready, my apprentice?"** The creature in the cage slightly turned its head to reveal a badly scarred mask and a green eye. "I can't wait…"

 **It is done… This is the story's true beginning. I am back and you should prepare yourselves for some awesome action. I wonder who the person in the cage was. Some of you are thinking "I sense some romance…" Yeah right, as if I would start pairing characters for no reason. There are no pairings** **in this arc.** **Damn it! No more spoilers (Runs away swinging an axe and yelling)… What am I doing? Well… the next chapter will be posted soon enough. Also, I decided that I will give a guide for building Shadow, Shade, Blades and anyone else from my OC cast using LEGO pieces to anyone who asks me to. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review, follow and send me your OCs.**


End file.
